For Her Sake
by Balthazar23
Summary: Everything changes for Harry when his heritage is revealed. A marriage contract, ancient power, and much more. Dumbledore preparers Harry for the endgame, but will it be enough? Good Dumbledore, Marriage Contract, OP main characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note Hey guys sorry to hit you with another story when I have a bunch of them on the back burner but this one just grabbed my attention. As of today May 9****th**** I have 20,000 words of this done which gives me around 4-6 chapters ahead. So I can GUARANTEE that it will be updated each week. And considering I wrote 20,000 in the last nine days for this I can focus on a Codex chapter of two before I get back to this. Let me know what you think about this mess! Rate and Review **

The year had been a stressful one for Susan Bones, namely because of one Deloris Umbridge who did her best to make Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry a living hell. And in doing that she had mostly succeeded, there were very few students who would be pressed to call the place Hogwarts even. Although, like all rules this one wasn't universal. Most of the Slytherins, namely Draco Malloy who was all too happy to terrorize the DA. She had been a part of the secret army, and even though nobody wanted to call it that, that's just what it was.

But she had not been part of 'The Ministry Six' as they were dubbed. A group of six students, lead by none other than Harry James Potter. The boy was a born leader, not that he even knew it. He had taught them all skills that would keep them alive if they came face to face with a death eater. She had learned the shield charm under him, as well as a good start to a patronus. And now, now Voldemort was confirmed to be back, not that she doubted her schoolmate ever since he had announced it on top of Cedric's dead body.

She had joined the DA because of him, she trusted him to be acting in their best interest. And considering that he was one of the only people alive to have survived Voldemort's wrath, there was nobody else more qualified. Harry wasn't the most knowledgeable student, but for where he lacked knowledge, he made up for in experience which none of them could say. During their first meeting he had answered any questions that weren't tournament related. In doing so he had admitted to slaying a Basilisk and fending off hundreds of Dementors trying to steal his soul. They were tall tales, but personally she believed them.

He had no reason to lie, his only goal was to teach them defense and that was what he had done. Other than that, the year had been rough, Umbridge had made it hell, she had not allowed any of the students to stand too close, to touch, to talk in large groups. It was unheard of, even in the darkest of times. But it was over now, Umbridge had met a fate unknown to her. And now it was the summer…. It was a time to relax at their ancestral home and relax with her aunty.

The home had been in the family for a few hundred years, which was relatively new considering some of the homes of older families had been standing for over a thousand years. It was a very nice home, not the largest by any means. But it was comfortable, especially because it was only that two of them… her parents, they had died long ago when she was only a baby. They had stood against the Death Eaters and it had cost them their life, like many others she had been left without parents.

Her father's sister Aunt Amelia was left as her sole caregiver, not that the woman would have it any other way. She had grown up with her aunt, and the only thing that stopped her from calling her mum was the fact that Amelia wouldn't want that, only because of how close Amelia had been with her own mother before her death. But they were like mother and daughter, them against the world. Her aunt was head of magical law enforcement which was always a good influence on a young Susan, seeing her aunt in such a powerful and revered position.

She had unpacked like she always had, and about now was time for her and her Aunt to have their traditional talk about the year. It was a chance to get everything put and for both of them to share what had happened during the year, because generally, neither of them had the time to exchange letters between Umbridge and the spike in criminal activity.

She made her way towards the sunroom, the redhead's hair shone, and her blue eyes sparkled as she entered the room. Her aunt, a woman in her mid forties still held beauty from her youth. She was similarly red headed and blue eyed yet more modest in figure when compared to her niece. Who to many was considered a head turner amongst Hogwarts students.

"Susan please sit, before we talk there is something, we need to talk about that is very important." Amelia said in a sad tone, while she motioned for her to take a seat opposite of her. Susan could feel anxiety rising, the only time her aunt talked to her in such a blue tone was when one of the family had passed away but now, she really didn't even know who was left to pass away.

"Susan, last week I received a notice from Gringotts. And it was something that I PROMISE you I had no idea about. The notice was about a contract that our family signed over two hundred years ago. See, Great Grandpa Arthur came from another time, a time where something like this was more natural than not. And it was never his intention for it to last this long or affect us this far down the road. See he signed a contract, a marriage contract between another family, much more wealthy and influential family and politically it made sense at the time and they all figured a union between the two families would be beneficial." Amelia started before Susan stood abruptly.

"A marriage contract? What! Are you serious! It can't be me! I'm…" She started before she lost her train of thought, maybe more so because she didn't know what she could possibly say to that.

"Please, let me finish. Well the contract was written and signed and then they waited. But as you know Great Grandpa Arthur never had a girl which was part of the contract. He had two sons, one of them never married and the other was Grandpa Albert who then had me and your father Samuel. But at the time I wasn't eligible to fulfill the contract, or so I expect due to me being unable to bear children. But I can only speculate because I had never seen or heard of the contract. But then Sam had you, and you are the first fertile daughter of bones in two generations." Her aunt finished explaining to the shock of her niece, who's jaw remained slack in revaluation.

"W-Who is it…?" She asked, gripped with fear, her whole life had been derailed. If he was the heir of a large and old family, then she was doomed. She would need his permission for anything she wished to pursue, she was at his mercy. Typically, magical marriages don't work like that anymore, and the only time you heard of things like this were from the largest and the oldest of families. Age and accomplishments throughout the ages along with wealth determined a houses prestige. Age being the most important, and if the family was of higher standards than hers then she was worried.

"I don't want to beat around the bush dear, you know that is not my way. So, I'm just going to say it. The contract was made with The Potter's" She ripped the bandage off the wound. For a moment, time stood still. Nobody took a breath, not a word was exchanged. And Amelia was beginning to wonder if she was going to have to enervate the young woman.

"Aunty I can't… I can't do this. Harry? Harry is a great man and I think any witch would be grateful to have him. But I want to fall in love! I want to be swept off my feet! I want to chose who I marry!" Susan lost it, tears flowing down her snow kissed cheeks as she clung to her legs trying to hide from the world.

"I know, I know sweetheart. And believe me I'd take your place in a second if I could. But this is what it has to be. I did all the research I tried and tried to find a way out for you before I told you. But there is no way, failure to comply with all the conditions will lead to both of your magic being taken and death for you. I have the contract here, and we'll go over it together. Then we have to find Harry and tell him, because it's doubtful he knows." Her aunt explained before reaching into her leather bag and pulling out a heavy load of parchment.

"This is our copy; the Potter's have the original." She said while offering her niece a handkerchief to wipe her tears.

"There are more than a few… stipulations and please, please don't get anymore upset. They are… barbaric. And the Potter's were and are an amazing family, the stipulations at the time were almost standard amongst families as old as them, seeing as they are in the 'big four'." Her aunt explained before they began to comb through the ancient text. Any amount of hope that either of them had were crushed.

"Marriage within 3 months of the Potter's 16th birthday… and a child born before his 17th… you have to be kidding me, Aunty I haven't even kissed a boy and they want me to make a baby in a couple months! This is crazy, this is actually crazy." Susan said before she began crying uncontrollably once more.

"Well it wasn't always like that, but it stipulated that if two or more generations passed it was to be like that. Originally it was by the age of twenty. And the contract does say that the magic it was signed with, will make it easier for you two to get along and trust one another. I know it's not what you want to hear, darling I know that but it will help both of you come to terms with this" Her aunt explained

"I'd rather die!" She finally yelled which seemed to spark something in her aunt.

"Don't you say that! Your mother and your father, my brother died defending you! And that is in no ways your fault, not one bit. But don't do their memory shame by letting yourself die! That's not the woman I've raised all of these years! I raised a fighter! And I raised someone who makes the best of bad things! And I'm not going to pretend to know ANYTHING about what you are going through right now! I can't begin to imagine what that feels like! But I know that isn't the way!" Amelia shouted when she heard the latest comment from her ward.

"Just… my life is going to be ruined!" She said between sobs.

"I'm sure that it's not ruined, I'm sure that we can work something out. I'm going to write Dumbledore; he is the only one with Harry's location for security reasons. His birthday is at the end of July, but I think it would be best for the marriage to take place before school starts considering the hassle that would be. But it gives you a month…? I'm sorry that's all I can give you." Her aunt replied sadly.

"Can I floo Hannah? I just… I need someone to talk to. Please find Harry… it's better that we get to know each other I guess." Susan said before receiving permission and marching towards her room.

"I'm sorry Suzy."


	2. Chapter 2

"And yeah, please just come over and I'll explain it to you" Susan said in a more desperate tone than she had ever heard from her friend.

"I'll be right over." Hannah replied before pulling her head out from the floo.

And she did arrive, within ten minutes she was over, and Susan was explaining everything that she had learned.

"So, you have to marry Harry by the time school starts again? Oh my god Suzy can I please help you plan the wedding!" She screeched which earned her the puppy dog eyes of her best friend, and she could tell that it wasn't the time to joke around.

"Hey Suzy, it's alright, it could be worse really. He's… hot for sure. A bit on the scrawnier side but he's definitely not ugly. He's strong, he's the hero type which is a plus and he's super sweet and…"

"I know that he isn't a bad guy! I know that and it's not that! I know he's a great guy! And I might've even had a crush on him at one point, but who didn't! In the DA he just always looked so… ugh but that doesn't matter, if something between him and I EVER happened I would want it to happen naturally!" Susan interjected.

"I know Susan, I know. But there is no point of me telling you how horrible the situation is when you already know that. The only thing I can do is try to show you the slim bright side which is Harry is a guy that most girls dream of growing up! There have been story books about him! But we both know he's a very caring guy! The only thing you can do is do your best to forget the contract! Don't cut me off, just listen. Do your BEST to forget about the contract when you're with him and I'm sure he can do the same for your sake!" Hannah explained to her, she felt like crying. But she had done more than her fair share of that today and decided she needed to try to suck it up.

"I'll try… it can't hurt, I guess. Thanks." Susan said in a small voice. Hannah nodded before taking her best friend in her arms and squeezing her tightly, doing her best to comfort her.

"Hey, it'll be okay, he's a great guy and I bet if you get to know him you'll fall in love. Just like you always wanted." She whispered to her during the hug which gave her a small amount of relief. Just then a soft knock on the door drew them to their wits. Without a response the door slowly creeped open to reveal her aunt.

"Hey, when I finished the letter, Dumbledore's Phoenix came. I don't know how it knew but it did. Well it delivered the letter to him and he replied, wishing that we will come back with his Phoenix and discuss it with him. So please, get yourself ready and we'll head over." Amelia explained before closing the door and leaving her niece to get ready.

**LINE BREAK **

When they touched the bird they were transported, but not to the place that they expected. Instead they stood in what seemed to be some kind of Muggle neighborhood. Houses of identical color and shapes lined the sidewalk, it seemed if they were in some kind of project for school. A live replica of the same building copied and pasted over and over again.

To their left stood Albus Dumbledore who for all his wisdom and mightiness looked weak. He didn't stand the same as he normally did, he didn't have the normal gaze he usually held. His demeanor was one of a man unsure, which few people would ever accuse him of being. Normally the presence of the headmaster was enough for anyone to nearly quiver, but today, today it wasn't the same.

"There, across from us is the house Harry stays at during the summer. Currently, Harry would not be happy to see me, and I want to wait to talk to him until he has had time to think about what has happened." Dumbledore started, before seeing their confused faces.

"Young Harry has lost the last family member he had in his godfather Sirius Black. The two had become very close the last few years. His passing is on my hands. I should have warned Harry that this could have happened, I should have warned Sirius to look out for Kreacher. But I didn't, I thought I knew best and like always, it cost someone else. Harry doesn't deserve this; he doesn't deserve to be alone anymore. And if there is one thing left to do in my life, it won't be defeating Voldemort. It will be making sure that young man has the best life he possibly can. I alone will prepare him for the confrontation he is destined to have… what I'm really trying to say is… don't hurt him, or you will have me to answer to. If he needs anything right now, he needs love." Dumbledore concluded, tears traveling down his face freely, without protest. He motioned with his hand towards the house directly in front of them. He left no room for interjection, nor did he ask for proof of the situation.

Amelia thanked him and the two scurried across the street, both of them eager to get away from the man who seemingly replaced Albus Dumbledore. They made their way up the perfectly groomed home, flowers and weeds plucked. Not a thing out of place and to the door. With a knock they waited, but not for long before the door swung open to reveal a tall and dark-haired woman. She was as skinny as a giraffe and her face vaguely reminded them of some of the aristocratical madams in the wizardgamot.

"Hello, we are here to speak to Harry Potter on family matters." Amelia answered before she could even ask.

"Come in then." She said, now looking more like some kind of criminal ushering her friends inside. The house was as clean as the outside, it was impeccable. It was so spotless the two wanted to squint and neither of them could ever be described as sloppy.

"You should probably make it quick; Vernon is out right now with Dudley picking out a few new things for his room. He's up the stairs and to the right, the only door." Petunia explained.

"I'm going to stay down here, and she's going to go up. Thank you for your hospitality." Amelia said while taking a seat in the sitting area. Susan nodded uneasily and followed the woman's instructions but was frozen outside the door. She had met Harry; she had talked to him on a couple of occasions… but not like this. Not to tell him that they were to be married and that they had to have a child. It wasn't how she ever envisioned meeting her future husband would go… but she had too. With a breath she slowly gripped the knob and slowly turned it until it turned no more. Slowly she pushed open the door and was met with a point of a wand.

"Susan?" Harry asked with a confused voice. The room was dark, so dark. There was not a light in the room and the blinds were drawn. She could see a faint outline of his face in the darkness, but other than that nothing. She had no idea how he knew it was her, but he figured it was the faint light that entered the room when she opened the door.

**LINE BREAK**

"Susan?" He asked unsure, having only caught an outline of her… body and the red of her hair.

"Harry?" She replied, his wand lowered, and he looked at her, his face in a deep confusion.

"What are you doing here? Has something happened? Is your aunt okay?" Harry began questioning as he rushed to his feet and towards her. With a hand movement behind her there was a flash of light when the bulb flashed on. Then she got a look at his room, which was completely opposite of the rest of the house. It was a complete mess, clothes and books scattered around the room and floor. A owl cage taking up nearly half of it. And the room itself was as small as the broom closet at her house.

"Um no… nothing like that. It's more… personal than that." Susan replied, feeling vulnerable with him so close.

"Oh okay, how did you get here? Nobody knows where this is, other than the Weasley's that is." Harry asked confused.

"Dumbledore brought us here, my aunt and me. She's downstairs with your aunt. She seems… unpleasant." Susan nervously laughed which earned her a smile from Harry.

"Yeah, the lot of them are unpleasant at best, she's at least bearable when Uncle Vernon isn't home. So, what's up? Must be very important if you'd come all the way here instead of just writing a letter." Harry asked curiously. This is not how he envisioned his summer starting, although he'd be lying if he said he had never imagined the busty redhead invading his room. But he was fairly certain it wouldn't play out the way he imagined it in his head at this moment.

"Well, it's about a contract. A contract that was made between our two families over two hundred years ago. The contract was one that would unite our two families forever, it was meant for my family's status to climb, and for yours to produce strong and reliable heirs with another family lined with the light, and mostly it was the fear that war would take away any suitors. What I'm trying to say is… you and I are to be married and be married very soon." Susan started out strong, before losing her grip and beginning to sob around halfway through.

Harry for his part was flabbergasted, for a moment he considered laughing at her horrible taste in humor and asking her what was up. But the tears… the tears were something he knew all too well. Tears born from being helpless and unwillingly being forced into something. Without thinking he wrapped an arm around her, regardless of his head telling him it was a bad idea. But he listened to his heart, which said comfort the girl, regardless of how he felt about the situation that he knew next to nothing about.

"Thank you." Susan quietly sobbed to which he simply nodded and pulled her even closer. Soon the tears stopped, which he was grateful for considering his experience with crying women was incredibly limited and now didn't seem like the time to practice.

"Um… I have the contract here, I figured you would want to see it too. And I don't think I could bring myself to tell you half the things in there." Susan said wiping her tears and reaching into the leather bag that rested on her waist.

Meanwhile, Harry's mind was blank. He had no idea what to think of this, still halfheartedly he hoped it was a joke or an error. But the part of his mind that wasn't a child anymore knew better, he knew that such things were a near common occurrence in his deranged life.

As soon as the massive parchment hit his small desk, he was certain he was not going to flip through the whole thing, he almost grimaced at the size. The look didn't escape Susan's notice and he caught her giggle between tears while looking up at him. and for a moment his breath hitched when he fully took her in, large smile, a few freckles on her nose and her mesmerizing blue eyes. And secretly he acknowledged that if he was in a marriage contract with anyone, he'd be hard pressed to find someone who possessed more beauty.

But he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind, knowing this is the last thing she could ever want.

"Um… do you think you could just point me to the important bits, I'm not against reading really… but I generally only do it if it'll teach me a new spell." Harry nervously laughed which made Susan laugh with him before picking out a few sections that were important for him to read. He took a seat and went over them without a word, and when he was done, he realized the situation was a bit worse than he had anticipated. Susan, for her part did a good job keeping her cool. All things considered.

"And there is no way to get out of this? Not that I don't want to marry you I… I just don't think I'm exactly old enough and we don't really know each other that well... not that I wouldn't marry you... I mean..." Harry began to bumble through his sentence which threatened to make Susan laugh again if it was not for the circumstances. And for a moment, for one moment, her inner eye pictured it. Her with this idiotic and funny and kind man for the rest of her life. It was a nice thought… and she wanted it, but not like this. But she had no choice, so she chose to take Hannah's advice.

"Okay, this idea is absolutely crazy, but I think it is the only way that we'll get through this without resenting each other. Can we pretend that this contract doesn't exist? As much as we can at least. We are just two kids, and we want to go out." Susan said, a deep breath releasing from her chest while she did her best to calm down.

"Okay." He answered simply.

"Okay, let's do it." Susan finished.

"I think it would be best if you could come to my house for the holidays, we're going to need all the time in the world if we are going to really know each other. Do you think that would be alright?" She asked, which caused him to flash a small smile.

"What?" She asked.

"Just thanks for asking, you wouldn't believe how much I'm told where to go and what to do without being asked. That being said I have to ask Dumbledore… him and I aren't seeing eye to eye right now, but I know he has always acted in what he believed to be my best interest" Harry replied with a small and sheepish smile.

"Well, you're in luck. He's outside, or at least he was. How about I pack up some of your things, and you go and talk to him? If he says no, we'll figure something out." Susan said with a small smile, to which he nodded.

Harry's mind was racing, but he used what little skill he had learned from Snape to push the thoughts out. He passed who he assumed to be Susan's aunt and his own Aunt on his way out the door. Immediately regretting not making an introduction to his… soon to be aunt in law. But he had to make sure to catch Dumbledore before he left, but seeing the man, he doubted he was going anywhere.

The Headmaster's eyes went wide when he saw him approaching and immediately, he could feel something off about the man. He didn't feel the same power he felt when he was usually in the man's presence. Harry could feel the anger, the same anger he had felt only a short time ago when he had destroyed the man's office. And if he was being honest, he didn't regret it… but it wasn't going to bring Sirius back, and that was something he was sure of. So, he decided to suck it up, he decided to suck it up for Susan's sake so that he could do this, something they both needed considering the circumstances.

"I take it that Missus Bones spoke true of a contract of marriage between your two houses." Dumbledore spoke as Harry reached him. But before he could continue, he was being lunged at, but not in the way he had expected. Harry wrapped his arms around the man, in a way he had only ever done with his two best friends. He did something he never imagined he would ever do, and he hugged Albus Dumbledore. At first, he responded in a stiffness, like someone petrified, but after a moment he hugged the boy back while he silently begged for forgiveness for the list of failures he had made when it came to the young man.

"I forgive you." Harry whispered which only made tears fall from Dumbledore's eyes.

"Thank you." He replied, and after a moment the hug ended.

"Professor, things have to be different. I can't be in the dark anymore. We saw what happens when I'm in the dark…Sirius… he's gone now. But I know he's with my Mum and Dad, I know he has found peace. And I know he'd be upset if I stopped living my life and gave up just because of him. But I don't want it to happen again, which means things have to change." Harry explained to a nodding Dumbledore.

"I promise I will do better; I don't think it'll be overnight, but things will change. Harry my boy, what is it you need?" He asked the young man.

"Well the contract is real, and we figured that it would be best if I stayed with them over the summer so that maybe we could try to get to know each other before we have too… get married." Harry explained to the man who nodded in agreement.

"I do think that would be for the best. And please, let me have a look over the contract as well and maybe I can find some kind of… loophole as the muggles say." Dumbledore replied to which Harry nodded.

"Thank you."

"I will have to ask Madam Bones about seeing her homes wards and asking if I could lay a few of my own. Considering what is to come." Dumbledore concluded.

"Well come in then." Harry said motioning in front of him, and the two made their way back to the home, for what would be the final time.

This time when Harry entered, he approached Madam Bones who he concluded was the perfect head of magical law enforcement. She was an imposing figure, old enough to have the power and wisdom, but young enough where he knew dueling her would be suicide. But nonetheless he decided he had to introduce himself, and considering he would be marrying her niece, it was probably better to do it sooner rather than later.

"Um… Hi, I'm Harry Potter." Harry said awkwardly while outstretching a hand. Madam Bones smiled wickedly and like her ward she seemed like she wanted to laugh. But she did take his hand.

"Oh, Merlin the Potter's, so much charm even when they're nervous." Madam Bones laughed which turned Harry's face red.

"Why don't you go and get your broom while I talk to Madam Bones." Dumbledore suggested, Harry wordlessly went to the cupboard and retrieved his broom while Dumbledore outlined the plan, he had explained to Harry.

For Harry's part he made his way up the stairs to get his trunk and send Hedwig on her way. When he came up he was shocked, his room looked nearly spotless and Susan sat on his trunk looking more than a little proud of herself.

"Are we good to go?" The redhead asked with a small smile. Harry could see the sadness in her eyes, and he was sure she could see his own. But he decided to ignore it, for the time being.

"Yeah we are. Dumbledore just wants to check out your home's wards. But I assume he'll do that when we get there. Thanks for packing, it was never really my strong suit." Harry laughed softly which made her smile. Any other circumstances, she would be having an amazing time. A guy that nearly every girl had dreamed about was coming to stay at her house for months and she had him all too herself. But it just wasn't the case, but she was sure, the more she tried to forget… the better this would be for the both of them… maybe they would fall for one another, she wasn't sure. But she figured the best course of action was to worry about TODAY and wait for tomorrow.

"Okay well, you should say goodbye to your aunt. And we can wait for your uncle and cousin if that's what you want?" Susan asked standing from the trunk so that Harry could grasp it.

"No, I'd rather we leave before they get home if that is alright." Harry said while Susan lead the way down the stairs. Her aunt, Dumbledore, and Petunia sat at the coffee table, but two of them stood when the two teens hit the ground floor.

"Well, we should get going. I'm sure you two would like some rest all things considered." Dumbledore said which earned him a nod from Amelia.

But before he left, he had one thing to do, and that was speaking his mind to his aunt.

"I just want to say something to you. Before I was always too scared, or I honestly didn't think it would even matter. But I need too. Thank you for giving me a roof to stay under, even if it was a cupboard for the majority of my life. Thank you for feeding me at all, but that being said I have something else to say. I may not know a lot about my Mum, which, in part I can blame you for. But I know enough to say that the way you have treated me isn't what Mum would have done if it had been you two that had died. She would have treated Dud the same as me in every aspect and never make him feel like a freak the way you two did to me. You kept me alive, and that is all I can thank you for. I just hope, that one day when you are gone, and you see them again. You are prepared for all the things you have to live up too. I hope this is the last time we speak, but until then. Let that sink in. "Harry spoke, no hatred in his words. Just a coldness that was worse in every aspect. Everyone in the room felt a chill run down their spine. And for a moment Dumbledore thought he may cry again, after cursing the woman. And considering how peaceful he was, they'd all be surprised to hear him say that.

But instead he called for Fawkes to take them away, to take them away from his biggest failure.


	3. Chapter 3

The Bones Family Home wasn't the largest to have stood, nor was it the grandest. But as far as Harry was concerned it was perfect. Unlike his Aunt and Uncle's, the place looked lived in, but not dirty like his own room. A large fireplace and sitting room, a big kitchen and dining room. Many pictures lined each and every surface as well as a couple of paintings. Dumbledore had inspected the wards and had added a few before informing Harry that he would be writing him shortly about their plan. But for now, he was to focus on one Susan Bones and trying to learn all there was to know about her.

He didn't let his mind wander, because he knew that if he did it wouldn't come back. They were going to have lunch together. But first Harry had to stash his stuff somewhere which is where the first hitch arrived.

"I believe that to speed up the process, it would be best if the two of you shared a room. You should trust me when I say being in the same bed with someone will make you feel like you've known them a lifetime." Amelia explained to the now gulping and red-faced teens.

Before replying Harry looked to Susan, who while red faced gave a slow nod towards him which he was sure was only due to the trust she had in her aunt. Harry wasn't convinced and considering the nightmares that plagued him on a nightly basis he didn't know if she'd be able to stand sleeping with him. But for her sake… he nodded.

Madam Bones nodded happily while Susan lead him to, he- their room. Up the stairs there were three bedrooms and a bathroom.

"How about you just set that down, and tonight we can unpack it?" She suggested which he readily agreed. But now they stood, and it was somewhat awkward. She stood a few inches taller than him, and he stood around five foot eight. Her red hair was long and flowed like liquid fire, it went down her shoulders and back. Her eyes sparkled, they were a dark and unique blue that captured his green ones at a glance. She was beautiful, what he imagined goddesses to look like and her figure only enhanced his thoughts. An 'hourglass figure' he had heard so much about in the boy's dorm and overly large bust, she was a showstopper around Hogwarts, and he was sure she had to have known it. But now she was stuck with him.

"Um Harry?... I'm glad you like, but we have to get down to my aunt." She teased the man who's face started to resemble her own hair. It made Susan giggle, to be able to forget, if only for a moment and tease him like she would under any other circumstances.

"Um… Yeah…" He said before she led them back towards her aunt and the plates of food on the table.

"It looks great Madam Bones." Harry complimented the food, and silently he agreed he was starving beyond where he cared to admit.

"Oh, don't thank me, thank Wanda our house elf. I'm sure she will be very happy to hear that there is another person for her to feed." Madam Bones laughed to which Susan joined in. Harry have a small chuckle, if only to fit in before taking a seat next to Susan, and opposite to Madam Bones.

"Well I do believe we need to talk about everything. First of all, welcome to our home Harry. Please make yourself at home here. Secondly, I'm sorry, both of you for this. Thirdly, as far as 'rules' go, in this case there aren't going to be any. Things are going to happen so fast; they must happen fast. So, there is no reason for me, or anyone else to stop you two. Have some etiquette and put a sock on the door if… anything happens." She finished; the last part made the two teens blush the color of Susan's hair.

"Thank you, Madam Bones, for your hospitality." Harry thanked which made Madam Bones frown.

"Please call me Amelia, and when you're more comfortable feel free to call me Aunty. We'll be family soon after all." She said with a large smile that immediately put Harry at ease. Susan still looked sad, a sadness in her face hidden underneath the façade of optimism. But it wasn't as strong as it had once been, which was a good thing. She only hoped Potter was going to be a gentleman and make the best out of thus. Otherwise her new son in law would have to go missing… not that she could ever do that, but it was wishful thinking to think she could protect her niece from this.

"Okay Amelia, still, Thank you very much." Harry said with a small smile to which Amelia nodded.

"Well let's eat, don't forget that Hannah is coming back soon. I have to run to the office and take care of some things I left on hold when the notice arrived. Wanda is only a call away if you guys need anything and you can both contact me on the floo if you need too." She said before the group dug in the light lunch that had been prepared.

**LINE BREAK**

Amelia had left when they had finished and it had just been them alone, lucky for them it didn't take long for the bubbly blonde Hannah Abbott to arrive. And it didn't take a genius to see she was more than a little excited for the meeting.

"Hey Susan! Oh, and hey Harry… sorry if I seem too excited. It's just kind of crazy to actually be talking to you right now, because… you know. Of course, we were in the DA, but you know you were the teacher and all and we couldn't exactly approach you." Hannah started nervously which made Harry frown.

"I'm sorry to hear that, if anything I wanted to be more approachable than any professor. If we continue the DA this year, you'll have to show me where I went wrong." Harry answered with a small frown.

"Oh no it's nothing you did Harry! It's just kind of like when Dumbledore is at meals and he's looking out on us. It's just… pressure." She replied in an uneasy tone.

"Imagine talking to him in his office then, that's pressure… or at least it was. Not so much anymore." Harry laughed in understanding.

"You have to continue the DA Harry! You were the best teacher Hogwarts's has seen! And I mean that, even Professor Sprout and Mcgonagall!" Hannah expressed, almost adoringly.

"Oh, you're nutters." Harry laughed

"No, I mean it. None of the Professors, none of them have ever made learning feel so important. When we were taught by you, we could feel how important it was and the way you talked about… all of your… adventures…. It made it feel so real. When you would throw stunners at us, we felt like we were under attack and not in a classroom." Hannah explained with admiration that made Harry smile and Susan feel a tinge of proudness.

"Well that is good to hear, it was my intention for it to feel real. Especially for what is to come." Harry spoke, but in a graver tone than he had prior. The tone made the two girls' shudder and sent a shiver down their spines.

"So, Harry… what exactly happened in the Ministry?' Hannah asked tentatively.

"Hannah!" Susan quipped before turning her eyes to Harry in curiosity. Harry figured it would be better for him to tell them now, rather than have them trust The Prophet, which for once was nearly spot on. But he decided that it would still be good to clear the air so they could focus on other things.

So, he told them everything about the Ministry, and to say they were shocked would be an understatement. Especially when hearing about the possession and how he fended off Voldemort, which by now he figured out they would never say his name and usually cringed when he did. But he didn't care, if she was going to be… his wife she would have to get used to it. And he would also have to find a better time to tell her the exact words of the prophesy, which he had casually excluded during his tale.

But the questions didn't stop there, then he was asked about the tournament which is the one thing had refused to talk about the year before. This time he did, he could talk about it now… now that things had gotten even worse. But he was uncomfortable talking so much, but luckily for him, Susan noticed that and shifted the conversation to something half as troubling, but at least it involved them both.

"So… my aunt thinks that we should probably have the wedding before school starts. Considering there won't be any time after… so we should probably start planning it now…." Susan brought the topic, in which they had done their best to forget forth.

"Oh my god you're right! Oh, sorry Harry, I don't mean it like that… just every girls dream involves a wedding and we've basically been planning one for years and I never thought we'd actually be able to do it, so soon at least." Hannah said apologetically, in all honesty the thought of a wedding made Harry cringe, but he knew that if it must happen it might as well, he as nice as possible, for Susan's sake at least.

"It's okay, Hermione was never really into that sort of thing really she just talked about planning trips to the library. But I'll help where you need me." Harry answered with only a slight discomfort.

"Well why don't you go to Susan's room and get a few of the catalogs under the bed and a lot of parchment so we can make some lists?" Hannah asked politely. Harry agreed and started to make his way upstairs and towards 'their room'.

The room was large, a large mirror and desk on the right wall as he walked in, and a large king-sized mattress in the middle. The room was a very light shade of pink, with a lot of sunlight coming from the windows to the right of the bed where two chairs stood to look out over the grounds. It was a room that he would have dreamed of as a kid… minus the pink. But before his curiosity got the best of him, he followed the directions and found the said stack of catalogs and magazines. Then he made his way to the desk and grabbed loads of parchment. Figuring more was probably better. But then he heard something behind him, the faintest of steps, before he knew what he was doing he had gripped his wand and spun around, pointing it directly in his assailant's face. But he was surprised when it was none other than Hannah who looked like she had wet her knickers.

"Hannah! Don't creep up on me like that!" Harry said annoyed as he pocketed his wand.

"I just came to help you!" Hannah loudly said, still shocked at his reflexes.

"Well I don't need help I found it all fine. Not all Gryffindor's are COMPLETE bone heads." Harry said with a laugh while motioning to his armful of the desired materials.

"Not with that you bonehead, with Susan." She said in an annoyed tone while rolling her eyes.

"Oh um… okay what?" Harry said confused, thinking as far as the situation went. He was actually doing extraordinary well.

"Well I'm going to tell you how to get her to fall in love with you, and if you can do that, you'll fall in love with her. For starters, she wants ROMANCE she wants to be wowed and surprised by you she wants you to be spontaneous! All girls do really unless they're Slytherin. Secondly, she is the most caring person I know, and she'd give her shirt to someone in need. She won't say it, but she wants YOU to be like that. But I think you've aced that one already. Next thing, she is definitely shy, but I promise you she had a wild side so if you can bring that out, you'll get more than you… were signed up for. Be sweet, and gentle, and kind with her, but DO NOT treat her like some sort of damsel in distress. She isn't a warrior, but she'll mend bones like nobody's business. She will be someone that you can trust without a doubt if you treat her with that respect and love, and I know that you two can be happy together if you give it everything you have!" Hannah explained, now breathless at the mini rant she had put on. But she didn't have time to spare, she had told Susan that she had to use the loo.

Harry nodded along, and he mentally wrote down each and every word that she had said for later use. Without another word they made their way back towards the sitting room. Susan sat quietly waiting for the two to return.

"Look who got lost on his way back." Hannah laughed like the conversation had never happened. Harry laughed along with her and took his seat next to Susan.

"Susan and I are going to work on the venue, catering, decoration, flowers, dress of course, bridesmaids, and date. You… make a list of everyone you want to invite from your side. Easy enough?" Hannah ordered to which Harry nodded, having dodged a bullet on the plethora of planning they intended to do.

Harry pulled out a piece of parchment and ink, and he began to think.

_-Albus Dumbledore_

_-Molly Weasley _

_-Arthur Weasley _

_-Bill Weasley _

_-Charlie Weasley_

_-Fred Weasley (groomsmen)_

_-George Weasley (groomsmen) _

_-Ron Weasley (best man)_

_-Hermione Granger (best woman)_

_-Her Mum _

_-Her Dad _

_-Ginny Weasley_

_-Percy Weasley _

_-Neville Longbottom (groomsmen)_

_Neville's Grandmother _

_-Professor Mcgonagall_

_-Alastor Moody_

_-Viktor Crum_

_-Fleur Delacour _

_-Luna Lovegood_

_-Her Father _

_-Remus Lupin_

_-Nymphadora Tonks_

_-Andromeda Tonks _

_-Ted Tonks _

_-Professor Flitwick _

_-Dobby _

Harry finished the list in only a few minutes, and he was left watching the two witches methodically go through all the different magazines with speeds that felt almost threatening. He contemplated saying something but decided he would wait a few minutes and just relax.

Seeing the redhead, planning her heart out made Harry forget about everything. Right now, he could only focus on the woman in front of him. She was beautiful, more so than he could ever imagine himself being with. But on top of that she seemed to care for him, regardless of what had brought them here she seemed willing to try her best. And if she was willing to do that, he would work twice as hard to make her happy, no matter the cost.

"Hey, I'm all finished." Harry said handing his list over to Hannah's outstretched hand. She took it, and immediately began looking it over with a critical eye.

"Is this all? You know you really only get to do this once? And your list is the Weasley's and our teachers. What about your aunt and uncle? And I think I heard you had a cousin?" Hannah questioned his short list. He looked perplexed for a moment, but he kept silent and waited.

"Well that is fine, smaller event is better anyway." Susan quipped with a sympathetic glance towards Harry, which helped cut the brief tension. He nodded her way in a silent thanks to which she smiled.

The two continued to plan, and Harry felt the familiar feeling of being left out. Something that he knew better than his own skin before Hogwarts, and suddenly he longed to see Ron and Hermione. In their presence he was nearly never forgotten about, unless a major quarrel was amidst in which case, he'd rather be the forgotten one.

He debated asking Susan if he could write them, and possibly invite them over. Considering he wasn't sure how safe owl was anymore… or so Sirius had preached. For a moment he felt the pangs of guilt, the guilt of his part in his beloved godfather's death. He remembered them dueling side by side for the first… and last time. He remembered his godfather mistakenly calling him by his father's name… and the brief pride he had felt at the slip. He remembered the look… the look… the eyes… the last time he had seen the man's face, and his eyes… that said a million dreams that had gone unfulfilled. And in the moment, he needed to forget everything if even for a moment. But all he could do now was get out of here.

"Hey guys, I'm going to have a lie down. I'm feeling a bit tired." Harry said as he stood, Susan gave him a questioning glance, but he didn't want to meet her eyes.

"Yeah sure, you can use our room. I'll be up in a while ok? We should probably talk anyway." Susan said concerned. Harry nodded before leaving the room, unknowingly he slipped outside rather than upstairs.

It was a warm, but that wasn't his concern. His only concern was running, as far and as fast as he could. He needed to forget, but he didn't know how, he didn't know where to start. His life… his life had been nothing but death for those who chose to care for him. And it would be the same for Susan, but worst of all she didn't even choose this like they all had. His mum… his dad… Sirius… Cedric. It was a list longer than any other, and soon it would hold a take of new names. Ron, Hermione, Susan, Amelia, Neville, Luna and Dumbledore. He was sure of it; he was sure it was a list that would only grow.

The prophesy was about HIM not THEM so why was he the one alive? Was it because true suffering could only be known by the living? Was it because life wanted to keep punishing him? Was it because he wouldn't be granted mercy until he was the last one standing? Whatever it was he wanted it to come so he could be with them all…

He had reached a wooded area, and he had started crying without notice. The first tree he saw he lunged for it with his fist, meeting the hard wood without even a grunt of pain. But it was the first of many as he began to wale on the innocent tree in frustration. Scarlet red began splattering from it, but he didn't care, he kept going he kept hitting, he kept crying, there was nothing holding him back.

He punched and punched and punched until he didn't have a breath to catch.

He leaned over, bloodied hands on his knees heaving for air. He needed a drink… but not water or pumpkin juice. He needed something… something that would help him forget.

"Kreacher!" Harry yelled to the heavens, having already proved that the elf, and house were now his earlier with Dumbledore. With a small pop the ancient elf stood next to him smiling at his state.

"Yes Master?" He asked.

"Bring me the firewhisky, please." Harry asked desperately. Without a word the elf popped off again before moment later reappearing with the requested bottle.

"Go to Hogwarts! Never leave! Make no contact with any other witch, wizard, or muggle! And if you see Bellatrix Lestrange or anyone, she associates with her I want you to kill them, on sight, no warning. And that is an ORDER as the LORD of house Black! You listen to ME! And Bellatrix LESTRANGE is NO BLACK!" Harry ordered angerly, the elf began to weep, before snapping and popping off again.

He didn't feel better, not one bit. If anything, seeing the elf once more made him feel worse. Even if it was for the last time. He only wished that he had the lack of heart to kill the elf for the part he had played in Sirius's death. But he didn't… if it came down to it, he could only kill someone standing opposite of him with a wand in hand… ready to end his own life.

But now wasn't the time for this, now was the time… the time to forget…

**LINE BREAK**

Susan had finished up for the day with Hannah and the blonde had elected to go home and spent some time with her family and had wished her luck with Harry… considering it would be one of the first times the two would be alone together.

So now she sought him, she sought to talk to him if he wasn't asleep, because, what else was there to do? The more she talked to him, the more she liked him and that was a good start in her opinion. It wasn't perfect… not by a long shot. But it was worth a shot, for their sake.

She made her way to her room, her mind racing with things they could potentially talk about. But when she opened the door, she saw something she had not been expecting… nobody was in the room. So, she decided she would check the rest of the house and unsurprisingly she didn't see him.

"Psst Susan, he went that way!" The painting of her many generations removed great uncle whispered. She nodded in thanks and went out the door in the general direction she had been pointed towards.

She was outside, the last place she expected him to have a 'lie down' but it didn't matter, she would have to find him in one place or another. But when she didn't see him after several meters she began to worry. But the woods… they were a place she herself liked to go and think, and she didn't doubt that wouldn't hold true for him as well.

Soon enough she spotted something… disturbing. A tree, but its bark was stripped near the center and it was covered in blood. The blood surrounded the general area in small specks around the ground, and a small trail led her deeper into the woods.

It didn't take long for her to stumble on what she had been looking for. The body of Harry Potter laying in the forest with a bottle of firewhisky a quarter drunken. Luckily his snoring told her that he was alive and not lifeless. But the real concern was getting him back to the house without her aunt helping… this was his one free pass, after hearing everything he had gone through, including her… she'd let him have this one. But they would be talking about it when he woke up…


	4. Chapter 4

**AN here's chapter four of the story, thanks for all of the support. Let me know what you think of the story, and if you like it check out my other story 'The Codex'! Thanks so much rate and review.**

He could already feel it, before his eyes began to open. His head pounding in a way he had only been described. At that moment he understood the dread that some of the older students and Sirius had talked about as far as 'hangovers' went. But he knew sooner or later he would have to open his eyes… and like a Gryffindor he faced it head on and opened them widely. Luckily for him the room wasn't bright, and he was met with only a dim light to his left. He thought about before… but he couldn't find the will to be mad anymore, for now at least. Exhaustion had proved a good weapon against anger.

He turned his head and saw her outline; one he didn't know well enough yet. But he could put together the pieces well enough to know that it was Susan Bones, Hufflepuff, his bride to be. He could feel the embarrassment of what had happened, and before he could try his luck at pretending to sleep.

"Good evening." He heard the redheads melodious voice. He considered not replying, but his heart won out when he considered what he must have put the innocent young woman through.

"Before you say anything, you don't have to say anything, or even explain what happened. I gave you some potion and your hands are fine, and I imagine your head will be as well. You don't owe me anything, and I don't want to know why you did what you did. What I want is for YOU to tell me because YOU want to, and not because you think you owe it to me. But regardless, I still want us to talk, about anything." Susan explained in an unreadable tone… or at least unreadable to a member of the male race.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" He asked hesitantly as he sat up and faced her. She was truly beautiful, a girl that many had dreamed about around Hogwarts, not to mention out of his league entirely. And if it were any other circumstances, he would consider himself one of the luckiest wizards in Hogwarts. But it wasn't so, and this was their circumstance.

"Well I thought we'd play a game; I want to get to know YOU and not so much your history and past. If you know what I mean? I want to know who the Harry in front of me is." Susan said with a small smile, turning to face Harry.

"So how do we play?" He asked turning towards her while giving a small smile.

"Well I'm going to ask you a question, anything I want but it can't be specific to you because I have to answer it after you do." Susan explained

"How do you win?" He asked, the competitive glint in his eyes shining through.

"Whoever can't think of a question loses." Susan explained simply.

"I'll go first then?' Harry asked and she nodded.

**LINE BREAK**

They had played for game for over three hours, neither of them willing to give up. Finally, the game was put on hiatus and they agreed that tomorrow night they would continue. Amelia had returned an hour ago and peaked her head in and was happy to see the two so happy.

But now he wrote… he had asked Susan about writing Hermione and Ron and seeing if he could invite the two over. She had agreed happily, hoping that seeing his friends would help make him comfortable.

They had also agreed to keep their contract a secret from the wizarding world. The only ones that would know would be Hermione, Ron, Hannah, Amelia, and Dumbledore. They were confident that all of them would keep the secret, they just didn't want everyone knowing that they were together because of a contract, they could have that.

_Dear Hermione, _

_ I hope that you have recovered well, and you aren't hurt too badly by the curse. I am sorry for getting everyone involved and hurt but I am sorry most of all for you. You have been my best friend since I was eleven, second to nobody. You have been there for me since first year and have not left me in my many times of need. And I promise I will be there for yours. There have been..., developments and I want to talk to you about them in person in case the post is intercepted. So, I want you to come to The Leakey Caldron on the first of July if possible. Just write me and let me know. _

_ Love,_

_ Harry_

He wrote a similar, but shorter and less emotional letter to Ron, who he knew was not the type of bloke to really care for all of that. He sent the letters on their way with Hedwig and instructed her to wait for reply's before coming back.

But now it was time for something they had been thinking about the whole day, sleeping. Her aunt had convinced him to share a room, which at first, he was hesitant about. But now that they were here and ready to sleep, he was even more sure he had been right.

"Um… why don't we just lay down and get comfortable. And we'll figure it out from there?" Susan suggested. They had changed into their pajama's moments before. She wore a nightdress that was made of a silver silk and it ended around her knees leaving her legs bare, which was a torture to the teenage boy across from her. Her skin was pale, but that probably wouldn't last long now that the sun was out and about. He did his best to avert his gaze from her bare legs before he made it obvious that he was staring.

"Um… yeah I'll try." Harry was clad in a black t shirt and sweat pants. He made his way towards the right side of the bed. Slowly he climbed in and did his best to stay as far as he could from the beautiful redhead. Susan didn't seem to mind, considering she herself was embarrassed about how little her night gown hid. Her bust was hardly hidden and her legs bare, so she immediately dove under the blankets to hide them.

They laid there, wide awake for a while but without speaking a word. They were in darkness, even so they both suspected the other was awake.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's just go to sleep, this is weird, I'll be the first to admit that. But I think if we just relax, we'll fall asleep. Plus, isn't it every girl's dream to be in bed with the best seeker in a century?" She laughed nervously. He laughed with her to ease both of their nerves and did his best to relax.

"Goodnight." He said softly.

"Goodnight."

**LINE BREAK **

_"Nice one James!" He heard his godfather yell; a small smile plagued his face before dodging another stunner from Malfoy. With a wish of his wand the Malfoy was disarmed and held his hands in the air. Without a word Sirius banished him into the nearest wall knocking him out cold. Then Sirius engaged with her cousin, bantering with her as they both shot spells her way. But when she landed a spell dead on his chest he was struck through the veil. Disappearing before his very eyes. Before his passing the two looked each other in the eyes, but before Harry could charge through the veil to retrieve his godfather he was being held. He fought, he fought with all he had against him and when he broke free, he could only hear the laughing of Lestrange. _

_ So instead he chased her, he chased her wherever she went into the atrium. And when he back was turned, he did something he never imagined he would. _

_ "Crucio!" He yelled with hatred. Lestrange fell to the ground withering in pain for what felt like hours but was mere seconds. But the spell ended without him doing so, he fell sick for a moment. He had used the spell that had destroyed families in the last war on his enemy, he had sunk to their level._

_ "You have to mean it Harry." _

He burst from his dream, a yell escaping his mouth. He was covered in sweat, not unusual since starting Hogwarts considering each year, he had a new reservoir of new fears and experiences. He felt an arm around his shoulder and looked to his left at Susan. In the darkness he couldn't tell what she was thinking but he felt the comfort all the same.

"Harry are you okay? Do you need anything? Water?" She asked concerned pulling him slightly closer.

"No, no. It was just a nightmare. I'm sorry for waking you… it's kind of common." He explained hesitantly.

"It's okay, I understand." She said while encouraging him to lay back down with her arm.

"Thanks."

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked when she got him to lay back down. He was a bit… surprised by the question. Nobody had ever asked him before, but that was mostly his own fault. At school he silenced his bed and if he was at the Weasley's, Ron could sleep through the apocalypse.

"Um… yeah I do." He answered softly, after all, if they had to spend the rest of his likely short life together.

"Well it was the ministry, and… I was remembering the fight and when Sirius died. I remember the look he gave me… and to be honest I see it all the time. But I chased after Lestrange and I… I used a curse on her, one of the unforgivables… but it didn't quite work right, I guess I didn't mean it enough. Or so Voldemort said." Harry began, and without realizing it he had moved closer and started to cry.

Susan put a hand on his head and rubbed it, she played with his hair and did her best to comfort him and let him cry.

"Hey it's alright, I know… I know we don't know each other great. But from what I do know I can tell you you're not a bad person Harry. You are kind and loving and selfless. You were angry, and you did what you thought would make you hurt less. We all make mistakes, and if anyone deserved to feel that… it would be her." Susan comforted him and let him vent.

He cried, for longer than he could ever remember. He cried for Sirius, he cried for his parents, most of all he cried for himself. He let out all the pain he had been holding back in his emotional dam. And it burst, flowing freely through his eyes.

Susan held him, she held him right as was her nature to comfort those who needed it. And if anyone needed it, it was him. She could tell he had never been comforted like this, which made her wonder even more about his home life. But that was for a later discussion. But she held him until he stopped crying, and until they both fell asleep.

**LINE BREAK**

Harry could feel the morning rays peaking through the blinds. The warm rays caused him to open his eyes and he was met with Susan. She was sound asleep, a small smile playing her lips as the sun danced on her face. It was normal for him to be the first one awake, but considering the sun was already up he had slept in more than usual.

He wanted to run, not like had before. He wanted to run so he could think about them. But not like he did yesterday. He wanted to think of the fond memories, he wanted the fresh air to remind him that life continued on, and all of them… they'd want him to keep living his life as best as he could. He owed it to them…

So, he wrote a quick note to Susan so she wouldn't worry, after everything yesterday… it was the least she deserved.

_Susan, _

_I'm going on a run around the grounds to clear my head, and if I am still out by the time you wake up, I thought I'd write you this so you wouldn't worry. Thank you for last night… it was nice to have somebody to talk to about it. Talking to you about all the random little things felt nice too, and I can't wait to continue our game tonight. Thank you, I'll be back soon._

_ Harry _

**LINE BREAK **

Susan had awoken, and for a moment she didn't realize that another should be sharing her bed, but then she saw the note, taking his place. She groggily read it and smiled, happy to hear that they had both enjoyed last night and that he was feeling better.

She thought back to the night before, she thought back to holding him and remembered how it felt… it felt almost right holding him the way that she had. She knew she was a comforting person; she had always been there for Hannah when she needed a shoulder to cry on, but this was different… this was… real. His issues were real ones, not about boys or fights with her mother. This was about… evil and darkness that she had never witnessed. The closest thing being last years takeover of Hogwarts. But they were bound to each other… and she wished they weren't because regardless of that, last night in the same position she would've done the same.

But this was the situation, regardless. But they had agreed to do their best and forget about the contract as much as they could. So, she tried, she pushed it out of her mind and focused on something truly important… breakfast.

She made her way out of the room and towards the kitchen to find herself something too eat. Her aunt sat at the table, with the usual cup of coffee in the morning. Something she had been introduced to by a MACUSA ambassador many years ago.

"Morning Susan, Merlin! Did you wear that to bed last night! You probably gave Harry fits!" Her aunt laughed when she saw her in her usual nightgown. Susan blushed scarlet red but giggled in response.

"I always wear this!" She laughed before sitting down and Wanda asked her what she would like for breakfast. She ordered some French toast with fruit, while her aunt just smiled.

"Well I hope you know how much that tortured him! Maybe that's why he was running like the devil was chasing him this morning!" Amelia laughed, peaking Susan's interest.

"How long ago?" She asked curiously, trying to figure out how long he had been out of bed for.

"Only around two hours ago, but I don't know how long he has been up." Amelia answered before taking a bite into the pastry she nursed.

"How are things between you two? I know… I know this is hard for all of us. But if there is anything, I can do please let me know." Amelia inquired in a pleading tone. Susan thought for a moment, if they weren't contractually obligated to be married soon, she would say yesterday was a great day with a cute boy. Considering all that was on their mind… it had gone as well as anyone could hope.

"I… I think it went great as far as everything is concerned. And if this wasn't a contract… I'd be very happy with it. I don't know exactly how Harry feels about it all, I imagine it's the same dread that I feel. But he's great, he's working with me on this and I don't feel like I'm in it alone, which is more than I could ever ask for. As long as he tries… I'll try." She explained to her aunt, who only had the deepest sympathy for her young ward.

"Well that's good, both of you. I couldn't imagine being in your position. But both of you handling it so well… it makes me so proud. It makes me proud that I have raised someone as strong as you… I know… I know your father would be proud of us both." Amelia said emotionally, putting a hand on her shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

At that moment Harry barged through the door, so sweaty that it looked like he had soaked in a pool for an hour.

"I can smell you from here Harry! Go and shower then have some breakfast with us?" She asked, Harry just smiled and made his way upstairs towards their bedroom which had a bathroom connected.

"Told you he was running like the devil was after him." Amelia laughed after seeing him. Susan rolled her eyes at her aunt and continued to eat her morning sweets.

**LINE BREAK **

The run had been nice, and he understood the saying of a 'runners high'. When he was running it let him think with a clear mind, it let him remember all of the good times he had with those he had lost. It was an experience that he needed… if he was being honest. Just like last night with Susan, he didn't want to cry in front of her, especially since he didn't know her well. But he had, and he didn't harbor any regret for it.

He was always told as a child not to show any emotion; it was the last thing his relatives wanted to see out of him after all. And maybe that had contributed to his outburst. But he promised himself one thing, he would let it all out more often so that he didn't explode like he had yesterday.

His stomach was rumbling, which was no surprise considering he had been hungry the moment he had left for his run this morning. But the feeling he had now was well worth it, even though his limbs wanted to quit on him.

He made quick work of the shower and made his way down the stairs, ready to tear into whatever he was allotted to eat.

"Good morning flash, how was your sprint?" Amelia laughed when he took a seat across from her and next to Susan.

"It was refreshing…" He answered before scanning the room for the source of food, lucky for him, Susan immediately noticed his silent plight.

"Just ask for Wanda and tell her what you want, and she'll bring it to you." Susan answered the unasked question. Harry smiled and gave her a nod of appreciation before thinking hard on what he was hungry for. Actually, having a choice making it all the more difficult.

"Um Wanda?" He asked aloud, a small pop had him face to face with the short elf. Like all elves she had the traditional long ears, but she wore clothes unlike those of other houses like the Malfoy's or Crouch's.

"What can I get you dear?" She asked sweetly which made Harry smiled.

"Um, could I please have some bangers and eggs?" Harry asked, slightly uncomfortable with how similar this was when he was the one serving his relatives. But unlike him she seemed very happy about cooking for them. With a pop she was off and a moment later she was back with a large plate of food. Harry couldn't help but stare at the food with large eyes, having worked up a large appetite.

Susan and Amelia did their best to hold in their smiles at the boy tearing into the food like he had never eaten before. Harry didn't seem to notice their looks, and before long his entire plate was gone.

"Still hungry Harry?" Susan asked with a smile, Harry looked down to his plate in thought, debating whether or not he needed anymore food. But after the long pause he shook his head which made Amelia lose it. Harry looked confused, he didn't know exactly what was so funny but after a moment he got it and laughed with them.

"So, what are you two kids going to do today?" Amelia asked.

"I'm not really sure, we have some planning to do for… you know. Other than that, maybe we'll go for a WALK around the grounds?" Susan wondered out loud. When Amelia looked to Harry for some sort of confirmation, he just shrugged… he was ready for marriage already

"Well I only have a few things to do at the office today. Maybe we could all go out and have dinner? We'll see." Amelia suggested to the teens who nodded along. Amelia then got up and flooed to work and they were alone…

They looked at each other in what only could be described as awkward. They were alone again, and they could feel a layer of tension enter the air. It was familiar, it had happened the last time they were alone together. But this time it was lesser to a degree.

"So… how'd you sleep?" Harry asked nervously


	5. Chapter 5

The week had been a good one as far as Harry was concerned, he had spent almost every second with Susan or going on runs, which gave him time to think about everything. Not that he couldn't talk to Susan, considering she was the ONLY person that understood exactly what he was going through on this front. But sometimes it was better to sort out his thoughts alone so when he was with her, he could think straight.

He had learned A LOT about the beautiful redhead in the short amount of time they had spent together. He had learned that she loved fresh flowers, summer was her favorite season, she wanted to be a healer. And he had also learned a lot of things that she hated like the cold weather, beans, and cats. Which Harry found hilarious considering he was from the house of lions.

In turn she had learned much about him, she had learned that he actually loved the winter and actually enjoyed cooking. It was the small things, and those small things added up to be the big things. Much of that she had learned was unknown to even Ron or Hermione due to how insignificant most of the information appeared to be. Susan enjoyed learning all the little things about him, in turn he enjoyed sharing those things with someone.

Today was the day he was to meet Ron and Hermione who had both responded positively to his letters. Susan was staying behind, her and Hannah were going to make some floo calls to different vendors about the wedding and try to get everything ready for the date.

He would be getting married July 28th, three days before his 16th birthday. And then they would be going on a 'honeymoon' not that either of them expected anything would happen between the two. Because while they were comfortable with each other, they wouldn't even consider themselves dating at that point. But everyone assured them that was okay and getting to know each other was much more important than them considering themselves together.

But Harry would be the first to admit that he was very comfortable with her. She had a calming presence that his hot head needed. When she put a hand on his shoulder, he could feel his whole body loosen and he could feel his anger ebb away.

It wasn't something that he had really ever experienced and honestly when someone tried to calm him down, he generally got even more angry. But with her it was different, unlike Hermione she wasn't pushy. He loved Hermione, and even when she was pushy. But Susan was better at understanding that he had feelings and let him go at his own pace. Not that she would let him slack, but she was more of an encouragement than a push which he appreciated. Because he was certain that he couldn't handle two of her. But she also had a great since of humor and was willing to listen to him when he talked about muggle things, unlike Ron who really couldn't care less about what muggles had or have done.

She could be complicated, and in many ways, she was very similar to himself being an orphan and being taken in by a relative. They could both relate to what it was like not having their parents growing up, she understood his pain in ways that Ron and Hermione simply couldn't. And he needed that, he needed someone he could talk to about all the hardships. And he didn't need someone who could just listen, he needed someone who could truly understand.

And he found himself liking her, more so than a friend likes a friend. At first, he had felt stupid, knowing that the contract would help push their feelings along and make them like each other. He also considered that he really didn't know her long, again he remembered his crush on Cho Chang that had appeared out of thin air. So, when he considered that it made perfect sense. It was a crush and nothing more, but it was a start. And considering that they would be married at the end of the month, it was probably a good thing. He only hoped that she possibly felt the same about him.

She had helped him pick out the outfit that he had bought three days earlier at Diagon Ally. Considering all of his clothes were too big he has gotten a full wardrobe. He wore black dress pants and a white button-down shirt. A simple and smart outfit she had commented. And today he was wearing it and preparing to make his way to the tavern. He had requested a private room for him and his three friends which was normally reserved for large parties and ministry officials. But the barman had recognized his voice over floo, and everything was set.

"Good luck Harry!" Susan said giving him a wide smile, she considered hugging him. But thought better of it before she could make the mistake.

"Thanks." He said, before stepping into the fire and saying his destination.

"Are you nervous at all?" Hannah asked after he had left the home.

"About?" Susan asked before pulling out the binder with all of the things they had planned, the 'Wedding Binder'.

"Hermione, it's obvious she likes him after all. We had even talked about it, before… all of this. There was a betting poll on when they would finally get together. And whoever voted on you is going to make out with a fortune…" Her train of thought wandered.

In fact, she had considered Harry's feelings for his best friend the muggleborn Hermione Granger. She was absolutely genius in school and sat comfortably at the top of the class. Her being a muggleborn made it even more impressive considering most purebloods and some halfbloods had prior knowledge of magic and had been able to freely study it in theory.

With that in mind it was astonishing that she had made her way to the top of the class from wire to wire. As far as looks went she wasn't going to win first place in a contest… but she surly wasn't ugly. She had a charm about her, and Susan thought she was rather pretty. Being a muggleborn also was an appeal to Harry who was all but a muggleborn in a sense. Considering he had only known about the wizarding world the last five or so years.

So, when she thought hard about it, she feared, not because Harry wasn't allowed to feel that way. Considering he had known her since they were eleven. That wasn't a friendship she would ever want to get in the middle of. And it would be unreasonable for her to be mad at feelings he had BEFORE they had found out about the contract, considering there was a contract it wasn't even her expectation that he had to fall in love with her.

But there were pangs, pangs at jealousy in her that she felt bad about having. Harry was hers, no matter what and she would not play the fool in their relationship. But she found herself trusting him, because even though things had been slow. He had shown interest in her; he had looked at her with eyes far more than being friends.

But that was natural… she was no fool when it came to her body. She knew her figure was one many would kill for, and she knew her face was pretty. But how could she ever match Hermione? There was too much history there… not to mention Hermione being the brightest witch in a century. She would have to talk to Harry… if only to clear the air and voice her thoughts. Because no matter what, they had promised to be honest with each other.

**LINE BREAK**

As he had expected, Hermione had been waiting in the room already. Had she not been there early that was when it was time to be concerned. Her eyes immediately widened, and a smile invaded her face and she stood to meet him. They embraced, like they always did when they went a little bit without seeing each other.

"Harry! This is nice! We never see each other during the summer! We have too more! But I know this is when the bad part comes? I ordered you a butterbeer and a treacle tart? Hope that's ok." Hermione said with a smile as she took her seat once more.

The room was dimly lit, with cloudy windows that didn't allow anyone to know who was in them. A large table in the middle of the room that could probably seat ten. A fireplace to the top right corner of the room. A business setting if he had ever seen one, or possibly some sort of family reunion.

The two talked about how their summers were going… well more so Harry listened to her because he wanted to wait for Ron so that he wasn't forced to repeat himself again when his friend arrived. But then there was the other thing on his mind… the prophesy. Dumbledore had suggested that he tell his friends, and all things considered he knew the man was right. Considering they had been through thick and thin with him, not telling them the truth would be more dangerous. If they were going to be at his side… they ought to know all of the dangers.

Part of him wanted to say they would run for the hills when he told them. The other part of him knew that if diving into the unknown at the ministry with Voldemort seemingly there wasn't an issue, that neither would this… if anything he hoped they would wise up and live to see another year… he hoped they would choose themselves over him. But he wasn't confident that he would get what he wanted.

It didn't take long for Ron to find them which was good considering Hermione had told him nearly everything.

Harry rose when he entered the room and the two embraced with a pat on the back like they normally would.

"Sorry for being late mate. I've been working over at Fred and George's joke shop. They needed the help setting up everything for the grand opening. And then they offered me a job until school starts. And when school starts, they've given me a few catalogs and I can make commission! It's great! It'll be nice having a bit of money!" Ron said excitedly taking a seat to Harry's right. Harry smiled for his friend; it was good to see that he was gaining a bit of confidence for himself which is what he really needed. At that moment he was happy that he had given the two the startup money and made a note to swing by and check back on his investment.

"That's great Ron." Harry replied with a smile, genuinely happy for his mate.

"So, Harry, why'd you invite us here?" Hermione asked as if she had been waiting since the letter had arrived. And when he thought about it, he figured she probably had been. Harry waited a moment, and the silence settled over them.

"Well it is two things. I'll start with the one I'm sure you both have been wondering about. The prophesy." Harry started. Both of them settled into their seats and hunched closer to him.

"Too bad Neville broke it mate, if You-Know-Who wanted it so bad it was probably pretty great." Ron said sadly, while thinking back to the event.

"Well that's the thing, it was broken. But Dumbledore was the person it was told to. After the battle I went back to his office and he told it to me." Harry explained. Hermione was on the edge of her seat, and Ron looked like his head might burst in anticipation.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..." Harry repeated what he had heard before. Both of his friends had remained silent, and even now they looked to be in some sort of shock.

"I… I can't say I'm surprised. Considering it wouldn't make sense for Voldemort to go after a child for no good reason… he is many things, but he is not stupid." Hermione finally spoke. Harry too, felt that even though the exact wording had been a shock.

"Well mate, I think we should start trying to find what the power he knows not is. Other than that, it's not exactly surprising. Other than you are the ONLY one who can kill him, considering Dumbledore and everything." Ron replied as well, and as he had thought the two seemed glued to his sides. And on the inside, that made him happy.

"So, what else did you want to tell us Harry?" Hermione jumped to, Her curiosity only half sated. But this time Harry wasn't so fast to tell them, afterall. Compared to what he had told them before this was much more… personal. But he knew that he would have to tell them eventually, and if they had taken that news so well, he figured this would probably go over even better. Considering this wasn't as life threatening as his last revelation.

"Well, before I tell you I just have to let you know that no, I am not joking. I just learned, a little over a week ago that one of my great grandparents signed a marriage contract with another big family." Harry said slowly, watching their faces for reactions. Ron looked red, as red as his hair. While Hermione looked more so perplexed.

"What! There hasn't been a marriage contract in over, like a hundred years. The last one I know about is my great aunt Tessy! Which is probably why she was always so miserable!" Ron said in an outlandish tone. And shockingly Hermione remained silent with wide eyes.

He waited for her to say something, some loophole that would get him out of it and everything would be back the way it was before. It was what she did, she was the brains of their operation and what she did, she did it the best. But she seemed at a loss of words.

"Well, who is it Harry?" Ron asked when it became apparent that Hermione wouldn't add in her two cents. Hemione did however perk up at the question.

"The contract was with the House of Bones, so as of now we are engaged to be married at the end of the month." Harry said after a short pause. Ron's eyes went wide, and his mouth nearly hit the ground when he told him.

"Well blimley mate! You certainly could've done worse!' Ron started before being stabbed with the daggers from Harry and Hermione's eyes.

"Sorry." Ron said in apology, Harry dropped the look while Hermione continued her facial assault.

But before they could talk about the elephant in the room, they heard a noise. A blast, Harry already had his wand in hand. And was pushing his way out the door. Most of the customers of the Leakey Cauldron were huddled in the corner, wands in hand. He wanted to groan, explosions outside and they were huddled like sheep

By then Ron and Hermione had caught up to him.

"Harry! Get back!" Hermione yelled, trying to pull him into the room.

But he could hear the screams, and he couldn't stand the sound. It reminded him too much of his mother's scream that he heard whenever a dementor was close.

"Do you hear them!" Harry yelled at her.

"I got your back mate!" Ron said, drawing his wand. Harry nodded to him and they shared a look, ready to face whatever was out there.

"You idiots!" She screeched before pulling out her own wand.

Harry lead them out the doors and towards the sounds of the screaming. The ally had debris and splintered wood lining it. People running in the direction they were heading… not the best indication they were going somewhere good. But it didn't take long for Harry to hear familiar cackling… the laughing from his dream. He could feel his blood boil, and his friends could feel the power, and taste the ozone. It was something they had never seen from their friend, and both of them knew the reason behind it.

They reached one of the market squares, where dark cloaked figures laughed while firing spells at the store fronts, blasting them into pieces. In the middle stood one Bellatrix Lestrange who was holding someone under a curse, a withering girl who looked no older than twelve.

Clouds from nowhere came, and suddenly the sunny day turned into a near darkness. By then Bellatrix had spotted them. She looked to them, eyes wide and she looked to Harry, a large smile on her face.

"Hahaha it's Potter! The Dark Lord will be so pleased when I bring your bloody body back to him! He doesn't want you dead though… but I'm sure we can still have some fun, right Potter?" Bellatrix said in her very usual, deranged voice.

Harry didn't say a word, but rain started to fall, and lighting started to streak through the sky. And Harry… his eyes began to softly glow, and the air thinned, and they could taste the ozone. Without a word Harry whipped his wand towards the nearest death eater.

Blinding, that was what it could be described as. The air thinned and everyone's hair began to stand up where it was. Faster than they could blink the bolt of lightening struck him dead in the chest. They could smell the flesh, cooked and burnt. And the death eater next to him conducted as well and he was left on the ground withering. Screams tore through the ally and Bellatrix looked almost impressed. She laughed at her fellow follower being blasted through the chest. By then Ron and Hermione had started firing spells towards the death eaters to the right who had been watching the scene in front of them.

Harry's eyes glowed even brighter, but Bellatrix wasn't deterred.

"ooooo you learned some new tricks since last time? Crucio not good enough anymore?" She laughed maniacally. Before Harry could reply she had raised her wand and fired off spells, dozens in seconds she was going so fast.

But Harry was prepared, with a swish of his wand all of the spells redirected themselves towards the air. Without a word Harry slashed his wand towards her and a streak of lightning shot towards the deranged witch, but she was experienced, and she raised her shield fast which met the lightning and breaking immediately, but she was spared the shock.

But he didn't stop there, he kept slashing and each time she just managed to raise a shield. So, he tried something else, with a wave of his hand fire formed and blasted its way towards her. This time he caught her, probably because she was panting because of all the shield spells she had erected. Unfortunately, he only managed to singe her hair. But she had wisened up, her comrades laid incapacitated, two dead. And she was slowly being overwhelmed. With a word he could not here she was gone, in thin air. They stood there, alone. But then Harry felt the power leave his body, and his eyes turned back to normal. And he was left panting.

Before he could question what, he had done, pops from all over broke the brief silence. Auror's surrounded them and looked to the dead, they looked to the black marks surrounding some of the buildings, and a little girl laying on the ground, withering from the pain she had to endure. They rushed to her, and some to Harry and his two friends

"Harry! Harry what happened!" He heard the shouting of a familiar voice. He looked up to immediately recognize Kingsley Shackbolt.

"Did you do this?" He asked, but he wasn't given any response.

"I'm going to get you to Dumbledore ok?" Kingsley said before giving him a coin. He took it without a word and then he could feel the tug at his navel, and he was being pulled.

**LINE BREAK **

"So much to do, and so little time." He said softly to himself, staring into the fire almost uncharacteristically withdrawn.

But he heard a soft pop and turned on the dime, and he drew his wand. But it wasn't a threat, it was Harry.

He was wet, soaked and dripping all over the office. Dumbledore rushed to the boy's side; his eyes looked void.

"Harry my boy what has happened?" Dumbledore asked concerned.

"I was at the Leaky Cauldron with Ron and Hermione, and I was telling them everything about the prophesy and the contract. But when I was done, I heard blasts, I followed them and Lestrange was there with four death eaters terrorizing the people. But something happened… and I'm not sure what happened." Harry answered back softly. Dumbledore nodded and made his way towards the desk.

"I'm going to floo Miss Bones, I'm sure she would like to know that you're alright. After that I want you to show me the memory of the event if that's okay. And maybe I can help you figure out what happened." Dumbledore explained as wrote out a short letter and gave it to Fawkes. The Phoenix disappeared with a burst and Dumbledore returned to Harry.

"Do you mind" Dumbledore asked, pointing his wand towards Harry's head. Harry nodded and he put his wand to the boy's temple and retrieved the memory from only moments ago. He carefully flicked it into the pensive.

After a moment Harry rose and made his was to the headmaster. The two looked into the swirling smoke and without a word they dove in.

The watched the memory unfold once more. Dumbledore tried to take in everything, and as soon as the clouds came, he got even more interested. He looked closely at Harry, he observed his eyes and the sky. And by the time the fight broke out, it seemed that the man was already sure of what was the case. It was then that Harry had to watch himself blow the man straight through the chest. He saw the man die again and he felt the guilt, but then he remembered all they had done. He remembered Susan's dad, amongst countless others who lost their lives to the terrorists.

"I didn't mean to kill him sir, but… if it's him or me…" Harry started.

"Don't fear my judgment Harry… in times of war it is understandable. And while it is a great shame for so many lives to be lost in wars. After all who we lost… the last time… because of our inability to do what was necessary… I can understand, if not partake." Dumbledore comforted him. Harry nodded in understanding and they let the scene play out.

Watching it back, Harry didn't understand how he had done what he had. He didn't know any lightning spells, and he certainly didn't know any spells that made him shoot fire from his hands. His only assumption was that maybe he had performed extraordinary accidental magic. But if he was being honest, he considered it incredibly unlikely.

They were pulled from the memory and stood once more in the man's office. Which in contrast to usual, was incredibly dark. Only the light of the fire illuminated the room.

"What happened Professor? What was that?" Harry finally asked, when it did not seem like he was inclined to speak first.

"I have some theory's, and one of them I have suspected for a long time. Harry, for a long time I have suspected that you may be, at least in part. An elemental." Dumbledore started.

"Sir, what is an elemental?" Harry interjected.

"They are 'the chosen' they are chosen by Merlin knows what to wield the elements. They are chosen to restore imbalances in our world. And if I had to guess, it would be because of Voldemort's cheating of death. I suspected it, I suspected when the prophesy was made that death had finally chosen a champion to end his crimes. But again, it was only one theory amongst many. But when you were bitten by the Basilisk… that's when I began to debate the possibility. Before I was a teacher, I had researched for many years with Nicholas Flamel who I dare say you are familiar with. And one of the things we studied was the Phoenix. Being the oldest and one of the most powerful creatures to ever exist we found it fascinating. And we of course studied their healing properties. A Phoenix's tears could do much, it could heal any gash or wound on the outside and in. But we never suspected or observed it replacing venom with clean blood, and by all accounts it seemed… impossible. But I also knew for a fact that elementals had the ability to heal from nearly any wound, short of death. But at the time, you had never shown any kind of elemental affinity. So, I decided that for the time being, I would leave my theories unless more evidence presented itself." Dumbledore explained

"But sir, why now? Why would these… powers not be available to me before." Harry asked confused.

"Well Harry, I can only make educated guesses. You are born an elemental, and that's how it has always been. And there can also only be one elemental alive at a time. But that's not to say there must be one. Each elemental is graced with the knowledge of all previous elementals. Merlin himself was rumored to be one, as well as Godric Gryffindor. But it's not known, normally an elemental would Jeep the knowledge to themselves, so they had the upper hand in battle. But the things Merlin did… there is very little doubt one would have to be an elemental to do half the things he did. The thing is, elementals Powers usually didn't manifest until they were around eight teen or in other cases, under extreme stress." Dumbledore answered, before Harry could interject.

"But sir, I have been under extreme stress!" Harry argued.

"Harry please! I cannot give you the answers you seek with certainty! The only way to know for sure us to ask the previous elementals! Being an elemental requires learning! And what you did today wasn't you it was the elemental state! You channeled the power of the previous elementals, your ancestors. I dare say if you choose to light me aflame nothing would happen because you haven't learned the elements yet. So please be calm and I'll explain what I can." Dumbledore replied with irritation.

"Okay sir." Harry answered with a nod.

"Now this is what I know about elementals. They are born with the innate ability to learn the four elements. But you cannot learn them in any order. Since you were born in July that means you must be of fire. You will have to master fire first, fire being summer. Then air being autumn, water being winter, and earth being spring. You must learn them in the order of the seasons. Elementals also heal incredibly fast, not so fast that you're invincible but fast enough where you won't have to worry about bleeding to death. Lastly, they have a connection to the spirit world, a place that coexists with our own. When you go there you can speak to the spirits, as well as your ancestors for guidance and tutelage. That is all I know for certain, and I only know that because in my youth I was fixated with such power." Dumbledore explained.

Harry was in shock; he was an elemental? He had hardly ever used a spell that used fire or water. He didn't feel any different than before, that was for sure. But when he was in… the elemental state he felt so powerful. But a part of him felt like that wasn't him, and he was measly watching the events unfold as an observer.

"Sir, what happens next?" Harry asked cluelessly.

"Well I do believe it is time for you to learn the full nature of my plan. This school year you will not be attending any classes. I will personally be instructing you in more advanced and battle oriented magic. And seeing the new development the other part of your time will be spent mastering the elements. Clearly this is the power the dark lord knows not, so that will be our focus. I will do my best to teach you, although I have no affinity myself for elements. But I'm sure that I can think of a few ways. You will also be granted your own tower. Where you can sleep, study, and train in peace and away from the general public. Voldemort has decades of experience and experiences. He has decades of knowledge and ritual. We will need to do everything we can to prepare you as best we can. But do understand Harry, you will be as free as you allow yourself and this is all your choice." Dumbledore explained his plan.

"What about Susan sir? Harry asked finally.

"Well by the time school starts, I'm afraid that I have not been able to find any way to void this contract short of one of your deaths. It is unusually sound, but the Potter's have always been especially clever when it came to their contracts. So, it would only make sense if she moved into the tower with you." Dumbledore answered gravely.

"May I offer some advice." Dumbledore asked when seeing Harry's downwards glance.

"Yeah." Harry answered simply.

"I am well aware that this may not be ideal. You are not able to choose the one you are with. But you do get to choose how you handle it. I do not know much about Miss Bones, but I know she is honest, loyal, clever, and hardworking. I know this year she will be working under Madam Pomfrey and will work towards a mastery of healing. So, she is determined. Back in my time, when I was a young man. Marriage contracts between families like yours were very common. And while many were unhappy, the Potter's weren't so. Many times, their contracts actively sought out compatible matches and there is nothing saying this isn't the case. Give her a chance, and I have little doubt you can find happiness. The amount of love you have in your heart is just incredible, let it be returned." Dumbledore said in a soft voice.

Then there was a bright flash and Fawkes was back. He was accompanied by Madam and Miss Bones. Susan ran to Harry and immediately she took him in her arms. He could feel warmth spread throughout his body and be hugged her back. His face was smothered by the top of her red hair, but he didn't care.

"Hey, are you alright?" She whispered into his ear, sending shivers throughout his body.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks." He whispered back to her, to the same effect. They held each other for a moment more before remembering that they were in public and breaking off. A blush on each of their faces.

"Harry, we have investigated the scene and interviewed Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger and we've determined you were acting in defense of others. And against a terrorist group. Therefore, the underaged sorcery is excused. Not that it seems you used any registered spells. The Minister actually would like to present you with an order of Merlin, third class for your defense of the little girl. She was the daughter of the Greengrass Family who are very prominent." Amelia explained to him calmly. For Harry's part he wasn't exactly worried about what he had done, the whole thing was more of a haze than anything.

"He's only giving me a reward to save his own ass from being voted out. But I'll give him credit… he did put Malfoy behind bars, and he did admit to his wrongdoing. I do not forgive him, but I suspect that waging a war against the ministry and Voldemort at the same time is a bad idea… in fact I've already experienced that." Harry laughed.

"I expect you are right. But now that you have been proven right, he is at our debt. We can use that. But I do fear, I fear that no attempt to keep Voldemort out of the government will work. Even with extensive questioning and examinations. Some of them have worked for the ministry for over a decade undetected. The best thing we can do is defend one place, one stronghold. And I wish for that to be Hogwarts, but I fear that it will be almost impossible. The law does not allow us to bar entry to the children of death eaters or suspected death eaters as of now, and even with the ministers support we'd be hard pressed to have it changed with the older families in the gamot." Dumbledore agreed.

"Well Harry we should get you home, you've done more than enough the last few hours." Amelia asked.

"Sir?" Harry asked

"No, we will not be training now. I have much to do and leads to run down. Plus, you have more than enough on your plate right now. Focus on you and Miss Bones and try to meditate and find 'the spirit world'. Other than that, I will be in touch." Dumbledore replied to the unasked question.

"Oh, and the wedding is going to be on my birthday, I don't know where exactly. I guess you'll have to ask Susan. And I couldn't imagine it without you there… as far as family goes… I don't have anyone left." Harry said, but ended in an almost grave tone.

"You have family Harry; I am your family. Susan and Miss Bones are your family. Missus Weasley, Arthur, Ron, Fred, George, Hermione. They are all your family. Lily and James, Sirius and Remus. They are all your family; they never really leave us Harry. That said, of course I will be there." Dumbledore said in a hopeful tone. Harry smiled when he heard his parents' names, but frowned deeply when he heard Sirius's, the wound was just too fresh for him to forgive. And while Lestrange walked the earth… he wouldn't forgive or forget. But that didn't mean he didn't believe the headmaster. At least he hoped they never left.

"Let's go home Harry." Susan said taking his hand. He nodded and said his goodbye to Dumbledore.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys. I am posting this apology for the hiatus from fanfiction that I am on, and the one I will continue to be on until I finish my first original fantasy novel. For those who have followed any of my stories I am so grateful, you are the reason I found the confidence within myself to write something original.

I did not start any of these stories with the intention of leaving them unfinished. I also do not plan to abandon them. But I would be doing an injustice to myself and to you by writing something I am not fully emotionally invested in. I have been on a long ride since I started writing FF. You have all helped me in one way or another on my journey to becoming a better writer. I have said since the beginning that this was always my way of practicing my writing at the time, I did not believe in my writing abilities. Hundreds of reviews later I feel I am ready to at least try.

Please do not be upset with me, in many ways' you guys are my biggest supporters and have truly helped push me towards my ultimate dream. Many of you sent me very nice messages when I was hit by a car not so long ago and I couldn't be more grateful. Thank you all so much.

Feel free to join my Reddit community if you wish to help me in any way with my new venture.

r/Adair/


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank everyone for the support, I fully expected to have reviews full of hate and other crap putting me down but thank you. I feel like I am writing something truly special that will warrant its own fanfic someday! Feel free to join my reddit and keep up and possibly get a sneak peak of my new book. Would love to share the first chapter with you guys and get some feedback! (Link in bio)**

**Sorry for posting again I am just so grateful! My new book is a fantasy about our protagonist who wakes up in a medical clinic without any memories! You can follow him on his quest to find himself and find out why he is being chased by the king's army. It is a strange and new world, hopefully unlike anything you have ever seen! I am taking my time with it and I pray I won't disappoint any of you! Thank you all so much, I am forever grateful.**

**Also, regarding the time skip people hated… I think it was necessary otherwise you would have got a smarter Harry retelling of the first 4 books. That is my own fault for starting it so early. But if you guys want me to go back, then I will. Just let me know! Sorry if that messed up the story for you.**

**Since my last update I have become a much better writer and I cannot wait to share this with all of you! If you love fantasy, swords, magic, and some mystery you will love it! Feel free to join the reddit, it is not some crowdfunding crap I just want to hear from you guys! To make sure that I do not get this deleted I will give you the very small amount of the next chapter I had!**

Today was the day, the day they had looked forward to, and dreaded all the same. On one hand he liked Susan a lot, and she him. And on the other hand, they weren't ready, they weren't ready in the slightest. But they had agreed to one thing, they would carry out how they did now even after the ceremony. They would take it slow… Well as slow as they could, both of them knowing the stipulations and what they would have to do sooner rather than later.

But that was for another day. The ceremony was to happen at sunset, which had always been a dream of hers. And he was still yet to know where exactly he would be getting married. The ceremony was to take place at 8:30PM and he had been given a portkey that would take him there at 6:00. Currently it was 5:57 and he couldn't have been more nervous.

He had been told he would be joining the rest of his party at the location and all of his things were there waiting for him and he had nothing to worry about. That got him thinking about Susan, she was great. She had planned most of this herself, all the while dealing with the situation better than he ever imagined someone could. She kept her mind open to him and didn't at least openly hate him for his reluctant part in this situation. But despite all of that he liked her, he harbored a small crush on her which was hilarious considering they would be Mister and Missus Potter. She was what he had always hoped for growing up, she was clever, kind, funny, caring, and everything in between. She was like him in a way, losing her parents in the first war and she understood his pain in ways others had only claimed to. She understood being alone, at least in part due to her having no siblings like himself. The more and more he thought the more they had in common, not least of all both of them being stuck in the same situation at the moment… and the rest of their lives.

He needed somebody to talk to, he needed to figure out what he would do.

**Line Break **

Susan's day had been a lot more stressful, the bride getting ready was hours of preparation. She had do get makeup done, her hair, her nails, as well as checking on all the preparations. Luckily she had a team of girls more than willing to help her. Hannah, her cousin Laura, cousin Sara, and her friend Abigail Thompson who was a Hufflepuff in her year that she considered her second close friend. Also joining them was Hermione Granger who wasn't there for her, but there to prepare. But she had to admit she did have an ulterior motive.

She wanted to talk to Hermione about Harry, she wanted to ask for advice about Harry as well as clear any air that was between them. So, she waited until the rest of her friends and family took a scheduled step out of the the room to make her move.

"Hermione?" Susan asked softly.

"Hmm?" She replied.

"Well I was hoping I could ask you something?" Susan asked hesitantly.

"Sure." Hermione answered simply.

"Well, I don't want to beat around the bush, because you're smarter than that. Do you like Harry?" Susan blurted out. Hermione paused, and looked shocked from the question. But her eyes did avert her gaze and she began to worry and fear for the worst.

"I do, more than just a friend, as you might have guessed." Hermione answered uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't ask for this. I'm just doing the best I can." Susan replied apologetically.

"I'm not mad at you, and it was just a crush. Everybody has crushes and they come and go. Yeah, I'm a bit sad that I won't have a chance. But above all I want to see him happy. So, here's my advice, listen to him, Harry will say less than he means. But listen to him, his gut is usually right and even if it isn't… someone has to catch him when he falls. Ron and I are going to be there for him, I just hope you're okay with that because Harry is my family and Ron's too. He needs us, but I think he needs you too. Trust him to do the right thing, he's not the smartest, he isn't that tactical even, but his heart is true." Hermione cautioned her, a single tear running down her cheek.

"Thank you, Hermione, I promise that I'll treat him right." Susan promised.

"Thank you." Hermione said taking Susan into a hug.

The two hugged, Susan really was sorry she was marring the girls crush. She only hoped that the brown-haired girl wouldn't hold it against her and that they could possibly become friends.

"By the way, the venue… you really do listen, he's going to love this." She said, motioning out of the nearest window overlooking the body if water.

"Thank you, I thought he would." Susan replied with a smile.

**Line Break**

"She did really good," Harry said, tears threatening to fall when he looked to his four-poster bed. This place had been his home since he was eleven, and he had never thought of it like this. But it was the perfect place for the ceremony.

He had arrived at Hogwarts, wide eyed. When he took the Portkey, he never would've imagined that he would be standing at the school. His groomsmen were waiting for him and they lead him toward the boy's dormitory where they changed into their dress robes. Unlike the girls however they finished dressing in less than a half hour and it left them with over an hour to kill.

But his mind was running a million miles an hour. He hadn't even kissed a girl and he was going to be married by the end of the day.

"Mate… I know I'm not the best one to talk to about serious things… or at least I wasn't. But things are changing… and I have to as well. I know that it could be any day now that he comes… and I hope you know that I will be right there by your side. What happened in fourth year, that will never happen again. I'll be here, until the end." His red headed best friend said while stepping forward. Harry was shocked at the sheer maturity of the conversation. It sounded almost like Dumbledore in a way.

"Thanks mate, it means a lot." Harry replied simply.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" Ron asked skeptically.

"I'm afraid, I didn't ask for any of this. And neither did she. Not only will she be in so much danger because of me, we really don't have a chance like this, and the worst part is I like her. And I could see myself wanting to be with her. But it's all different now, something could have been but now we have to. Maybe if we had known sooner. I'm afraid that if I do begin to feel something for her, it'll be because of the spells. But if I don't, then I'll live however short of life I will have unhappy." Harry admitted.

"I'll be honest mate I can only guess about how you're feeling. All I can say is Susan is a great girl, and if you feel something for her now there's no telling you wouldn't have liked each other if you had spent more time together. I know it's not what you would've wanted, but maybe look at it like a nudge in the right direction. I know it's more than a nudge, but you'll only get through this with a little faith." Ron explained in the wisest statement he had ever made.

"There's a lot I have to tell you two about. New stuff, and some things I should have told you a while ago. I can't see Susan until the ceremony, so would you please get Hermione and meet me in the common room?" Harry asked, before he had even finished Ron was nodding and making his way towards the Hufflepuff Common Room.

**LINE BREAK**

"Could I steal Hermione?" Ron asked dumbly staring at the group of formally dressed women. He did his best to keep his eyes off of his mate's bride but was finding it no easy task. The short redhead's figure commanded the attention of the room and Ron smiled on his mate's behalf. Harry had it rough, and if anyone deserved to be happy it was him.

He had never really thought of Susan, only because she was in a league of her own when it came to looks. Right next to Daphne Greengrass and Fleur Delacour. She was the type of witch he figured married a family incredibly rich and lived a life of luxury.

But she had been in the DA with him and he had learned the hard way she was more than a pretty face. When he had been on the receiving end of a watered down redecto and had a bruised rib to remember not to judge a book by its cover.

After that incident he had painfully been reminded the next three weeks not to get caught staring. And it was then that he considered that maybe growing up hadn't started today and it may have even started that day. The fight in the Department of Mysteries had been another wakeup call he had received. They had charged in and had suffered for it; Hermione had been hit with a nasty curse and those brains had done a number on him. Even today he had the random headaches and the occasional nightmare of being held with a wand to his throat. In those moments he grew up, he wasn't a student he was a soldier for one Harry James Potter. At the end of the day he didn't come to be brave, he didn't come because his family would, and he didn't even come for Sirius. He came because Harry was going regardless. And those months in the DA had changed them all. While the parchment may have read 'Dumbledore's Army' they all knew it should have read Potter's Army. He was not alone in looking to Harry as more than a friend, as a leader and a protector.

Hermione looked beautiful in the black dress. She was a pretty girl, and he remembered the crush he had on her until recently. He had developed some feelings for her in their fourth year, and they had continued through most of the prior year. But through it all those feelings had faded, he remembered all of the fights they had, the pointless arguments and spats and he knew. He knew that even if she had given him a chance that it would never work, and he would just end up splintering their relationship as a trio.

He had however let his mind drift towards another witch in their year by the name of Lavender Brown. She was more his type, less bookie, less judgmental, supportive, and didn't make him feel stupid. Not that the last one was Hermione's fault in any way. But it was the truth that she could make him feel small. In the end they were just too different. He planned on getting to know Lavender better and see if they had any similarities.

"Ronald?" Hermione broke him from his thoughts.

"Hey, Harry wants to talk to us about some stuff in the common room." Ron replied simply. Hermione nodded and followed him.

"I'm sorry for you by the way, all of this. I could tell you fancy Harry, and if you don't. Well it looked like that at least, even to me." Ron said softly. Hermione stiffened and her eyes went wide at his words, and they found themselves held up in the middle of the hall.

"It is just a crush… people have lots of them. Especially on Harry, considering it would almost be hard not to. But I'm okay, I've had a lot of time to think about it, and deal with it. But I think I'll be alright." Hermione replied with her head down.

"Well I'm still sorry about it. I don't reckon it feels any good." Ron said with a hand on her shoulder and a small squeeze.

"Thanks Ron." She said taking him in a small hug. Ron patted her on the back uncomfortably doing his best to comfort her.

**LINE BREAK**

The Golden Trio had assembled in the common room. A familiar sight to any who accommodated the house.

"There have been some changes… since the Hall of Prophecies and it has been long enough. There are things that you guys need to know." Harry said gravely.

"Well lay it on us mate, can't be much worse than before." Ron laughed nervously, prompting Harry to continue.

"Well you guys know about the prophesy now, but there is something else. Something newer. Remember when I told you guys about 'the power he knows not'" Harry started.

"Yeah mate I do; I also remember seeing you go all lightning and killing that masked loon. Nice job by the way. And I'm no Hermione, but I reckon that was the power." Ron said sheepishly, realizing his interjection.

"I would have to agree with Ronald… for once. If that wasn't the powers, then Voldemort is in trouble." Hermione said with a rare laugh when using his name. Ron only flinched slightly which was a warm welcome.

"And that is why I called you two here. I talked with Dumbledore and he went over my memory and we talked. He said that I am an elemental, the first in hundreds of years apparently. Well we weren't sure at first, but I did some meditating and eventually I was able to enter the spirit world and I talked to Merlin, who was an elemental. He told me to boil water, and then come back." Harry explained to his two friends who seemed to take a moment to take in what they had been told.

"I have only seen elementals mentioned, never really caught my attention. But I know they had a connection to the four elements. I know they could bend them to their will in ways unlike wizards. I know that they can heal fast. Other than that, I don't know." Hermione said in a voice that told him that she would spend her time after this reading up on him as much as she possibly could.

"Well what you said is basically all I know as well." Harry said.

"Well that is… awesome mate! That was so cool when you shot the lightning! I was hoping you would be able to teach me, but I guess not!" Ron laughed.

"Does Susan know?" Hermione asked when Ron had finished.

"Not yet, I haven't told her much, not as much as I should anyway. But I plan too, just not now." Harry answered honestly. Hermione nodded and a silence settled over them.

"Well for now… worry about the redhead who is out there and actually excited. As far as I can tell at least. It is her wedding day, even if she didn't ask for it." Hermione said with a tinge of something Harry couldn't quite place.

"She's right mate, things aren't perfect, and they never will be. But that doesn't mean you can't try to be good." Ron said uncharacteristically wise. Hermione looked to him in shock, considering his emotional range could generally fit into a teaspoon.

"Thanks Ron." Harry said as the three of them looked between one another. And then they burst out laughing.

**Line Break**

It was time for the meeting of the Bones and Potter legacies. It was a moment that had been long awaited by their ancestors, that had come too fast for the young heirs.

Which is why he understood the jitters inside his stomach, he knew that this was it. The dawn before new light and a new life.

He liked Susan; of that he was sure. When he was with her, he felt like… himself. It was like when he was with Ron and Hermione. But this was different, she wasn't yet a part of his crazy life. But it was on the horizon, and he could only have hope that she was ready to endure the incoming storm.

Unlike Ron and Hermione, she understood what it was like without your parents, and feeling aloe being an only child. She knew war better than most, she knew loss.

They had bonded over it, and it had helped them both. And now they would be bonded for the rest of their lives, in his case could be pretty short. But that was okay, for the first time in forever he felt a level of confidence, this new power could level the playing field.

But he pushed those thoughts from his mind. It was his wedding day and he was looking over the crowd of people who had attended by the Black Lake. He could see the Weasley's who waved to him. Both of them had replied from his invitation with confusion, but as they promised they did not tell them the true reason behind the union, he had simply said that he had fallen over his broom for her and that they were going to be married. He also included that he thought of them as his direct family and that he plead for them to not ask questions because he couldn't answer. Ron told them more of the same and as far as he could tell things were still good between them.

His other guests, mostly teachers and a few fellow students also looked confused. Except for Hagrid who was bawling his eyes out at his table next to Fang who was napping the evening away. Remus peered over at him from the Tonks table where Harry had placed him so they could get the hint. He smiled at his honorary nephew and Harry smiled back at his last true line to his parents and Sirius.

And then the music started playing, a piano enchanted to play itself. A beautiful melody struck him like a phoenix song. He looked to his right and winked at Dumbledore who smiled back and pointed above them. Looking up he noticed that Fawkes was singing right above his very head on the arch. He imagined it was a sight to behold. But it couldn't compare to the woman that approached him.


End file.
